Quando il mare si tinge di sangue
by ShunHeather
Summary: I pensieri di Seiya dopo avere ucciso Misty della Lucertola


QUANDO IL MARE SI TINGE DI SANGUE  
  
Empty spaces, what are we living for  
Abandoned places  
I guess we know the score.  
On and on, does anybody know  
What we are looking for.  
Another hero, another mindless crime  
Behind the curtain, in the pantomime  
Hold the line,  
Does anybody want to take it anymore?  
The show must go on,  
The show must go on.  
Inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on.  
Whatever happens,  
I leave it all to chance  
Another hearthache, another failed romance.  
On and on,  
Does anybody know what we are living for?  
I guess I'm learning,  
I must be warmer now  
I'll soon be turning, round the corner now.  
Outsid the dawn is breaking,  
But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free.  
The show must go on,  
The show must go on.  
Ooh, inside my heart is breaking  
My make-up may be flaking  
But my smile still stays on.  
My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies,  
Fairy tales of yesterday will grow but never die,  
I can fly, my friends  
The show must go on, yeah  
The show must go on  
I'll face it with a grin  
I'm never give in,  
On with the show.  
Ooh, I'll top the bill, I'll overkill  
I have to find the will to carry on,  
Show.  
  
(The show must go on - Queen, 1991)  
  
Tra le braccia stringo il risultato di un ennesimo spargimento di sangue, quella chiazza vermiglia di dolore che ha sporcato il mare azzurro nel quale poco prima si erano specchiati occhi ancor più azzurri di esso. Ora quegli occhi sono chiusi, per sempre, mai più sorrideranno al sole, sfidando con aperta superbia la sua lucentezza, mai più si bagneranno queste membra in acque pure per nettare ogni singola goccia di imperfezione dalla quale questo corpo si sentisse sporcato. E mai più io disprezzerò ciò che prima mi era sembrato insulso e indegno di guerrieri quali noi siamo. sì, quale eri anche tu Lacerta no Misty. chi sono io per giudicare? Come posso permettermelo finchè sarò costretto a questa maledetta lotta che mi spinge ad uccidere coloro che dovrei chiamare compagni, fratelli d'arme, tutti uniti e devoti alla Dea? Qual è il senso di tutto questo? Ma c'è davvero un senso o stiamo semplicemente andando verso la nostra autodistruzione? Tutti ci crediamo dalla parte della Giustizia e in nome di questa Giustizia uccidiamo coloro al fianco dei quali dovremmo lottare per il bene comune. E ora non riesco a perdonarmi per averti poco prima insultato, di aver decantato le lodi della mascolina virilità quando, alla fine, forse neanche io so bene cosa essa sia. No, non so più nulla adesso. tutto quello che riesco a comprendere è che ho ucciso un altro uomo, è che ho sparso altro sangue. è che tutto sta andando terribilmente male. non sto capendo più nulla; santi di Athena come noi che ci attaccano continuamente, il ruolo di Marin-san che non riesco più a comprendere, l'etichetta di traditori che ci è stata impressa addosso. Forse domani andrà meglio, forse domani sarò ancora il solito Seiya spavaldo, sicuro di sé e certo più che mai che l'ideale di Giustizia è con noi, se sarò ancora vivo. ma adesso no. non posso mentre un altro corpo di ragazzo giace esanime tra le mie braccia, non oggi che il mio cosmo ha estirpato da questo mondo un'ennesima, giovane esistenza, come me incerta, come me falsamente fiduciosa in ciò che faceva, in ciò che credeva. Lo so. altre volte ho ucciso e non sempre la mia reazione è stata simile a questa, non sempre l'incertezza mi opprime subito dopo aver compiuto l'atto in nome di Athena. Forse perché più la cosa va avanti e più sono le domande che mi viene naturale pormi, forse perché lo stress della nostra drammatica situazione si sta facendo sentire, forse è il mio stato d'animo, oggi, a farmi sentire tutto più pesante. Ma è più probabile che la verità sia un'altra. e che sia merito proprio di questo ragazzo che non riesco a decidermi a posare a terra. questo ragazzo che più che mai mi fa sentire colpevole. E' possibile che la causa di questo sia la durezza e il disprezzo che ho mostrato nei suoi confronti, è possibile tutto, è possibile niente. l'unica cosa certa è che mi angoscia ciò che ti ho fatto Misty. ciò che sono stato costretto a fare. ma è proprio così? Non potevo in fin dei conti scegliere di lasciar perdere tutto? No, inutile sentirmi colpevole, lo so. non potevo decidere, non potevo rinunciare al mio ruolo di saint, altrimenti sì che la mia vita davvero sarebbe stata priva di senso, quel senso che neanche adesso, tuttavia, riesco a cogliere, in questi terribili istanti nei quali tutto mi sembra nebuloso, falso e ipocrita, ipocrita come le parole che poco fa ti ho rivolto. Siamo vittime, tu, io, tutti coloro che sono rimasti e ancora rimarranno coinvolti, vittime di qualcosa che forse è troppo più grande di noi per poterlo realmente comprendere. Finirà prima o poi? Non lo so. non so cosa rispondermi. dovrà finire, voglio che finisca, voglio comprendere, anche per te. se un giorno troverò le risposte a questa maledetta situazione, le dedicherò a te e a tutti coloro che questo vortice di tenebre e sangue ha travolto. Poso il mio fardello sulla sabbia, perdendomi ancora qualche istante a contemplare i pallidi lineamenti e le labbra rosse leggermente schiuse. sembra un bambino sereno ora, non posso fare a meno di pensarlo mentre asciugo il rivolo vermiglio che spezza con violenza il pallore mortale. Sembra addirittura che sorrida. sì. perché no? Io credo che lui le abbia già trovate le sue risposte mentre io. io posso solo alzarmi e incamminarmi a testa bassa verso una nuova tragedia. posso solo andare avanti e continuare a cercare, a sperare, a piangere. Mi lascio alle spalle una lotta atroce e mi dirigo a passo lento e rassegnato verso una nuova battaglia, senza più voltarmi indietro. eppure davanti ai miei occhi continuo a vedere quel corpo senza vita, accarezzato da onde gentili e innamorate, piangenti per il bellissimo viso che mai più potrà rispecchiarsi nel loro cristallino splendore. 


End file.
